kenangan terindah bagiku chap 4
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "kenapa gengsimu lebih berhasil mengalahkan kasih sayangmu pada dongsaengmu sendiri. Kapan kamu sadar akan kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan padanya selama 12 tahun ini?" batin pelayan paruh baya itu. pelayan itu pun kemudian pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang letaknya ada di lantai 2. Tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, pelayan itu pun kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarnya. TOK….TOK…." tuan mu


" kenangan terindah bagiku" chap. 4

^^sebelumnya

" BUKANKAH KAMU TAHU KAMU SALAH….SEKARANG KEMBALI KE KAMARMU, DAN JANGAN SEKALI-KALI PERGI DARI RUMAH SEPERTI KEMARIN-KEMARIN" perintah teukie padanya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk saja tanpa ia berani menatap wajah teukie. Ia pun kemudian berbalik , dan menuju kembali ke kamarnya. melihat Kyuhyun yang pergi meninggalkannya di ruang tamu. Teukie pun langsung membalikkan badannya, dan ia kembali menatap foto keluarganya. Dan di foto itu, Kyuhyun masih kecil. Teukie menangis, ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia tidak bisa mengalahkan egonya.

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe saeng…cheongmal mianhe" batin teukie, air mata yang ia tahan di depan Kyuhyun, kini tidak bisa ia bendung.

" appa…eomma…mianhe….aku tahu…aku jahat, dan aku tidak bisa menjaga perasaannnya. Mianhe eomma…appa…" batinnya lagi.

^^selanjutnya

Teukie berdiam diri cukup lama di ruang tamu. Ia masih berdiri di depan foto keluarganya.

"eomma…appa….apakah kalian akan marah pada kami?" batinnya

" aku tahu…sikap kami sangat keterlaluan padanya. Aku juga tahu…sikap kami tidak layak jika di sebut Hyung olehnya. Ia dongsaeng yang baik, tapi….cheongmal mianhe…kami masih belum bisa memaafkan perbuatannya saat itu" batinnya. Teukie pun menundukkan wajahnya. Ia membiarkan air matanya mengalir, karena dengan menangis ia merasa perasaannya sedikit tenang. Di saat teukie menyendiri di ruang tamu, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seorang pelayan melihatnya sedang menangis. pelayan itu memegang sebuah kotak yang telah dititipkan oleh go hara padanya untuk Kyuhyun. Pelayan itu untuk sejenak memperhatikan teukie. Pelayan itu sangat mengerti bahwa sesungguhnya teukie dan yang lainnya sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dongsaeng mereka.

"kenapa gengsimu lebih berhasil mengalahkan kasih sayangmu pada dongsaengmu sendiri. Kapan kamu sadar akan kesalahan yang telah kalian lakukan padanya selama 12 tahun ini?" batin pelayan paruh baya itu. pelayan itu pun kemudian pergi menuju kamar Kyuhyun yang letaknya ada di lantai 2. Tiba di depan kamar Kyuhyun, pelayan itu pun kemudian mengetuk pintu kamarnya. TOK….TOK…." tuan muda…bolehkah saya masuk?" tanya pelayan itu padanya

"nee…silahkan masuk ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun dari dalam kamarnya, pelayan itupun kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya, lalu ia masuk ke dalam untuk menemuinya. Kyuhyun menatap pelayan itu yang datang dengan membawa sebuah kotak.

"apa itu ajussi?" tanya Kyuhyun padanya, pelayan lee pun kemudian memberikan kotak itu padanya.

"sepertinya ini hadiah dari seseorang untukmu" sahut pelayan lee

"hadiah?, dari siapa?" tanyanya lagi sembari memasang perban di dagunya

"molla…tadi seorang yeoja memberikan kotak ini dan di tujukan untukmu tuan muda" sahut pelayan lee

" yeoja?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut dan menghentikan aktifitasnya memasang perban itu

" nde, kalau tidak salah namanya go hara"

"go hara?" gumam Kyuhyun bingung, karena ia tidak mengenal siapa itu go hara.

"nde" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"gumawo ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyambut kotak tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

"nee"

" o iya tuan muda, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya pelayan lee padanya

" ah…nde, aku baik-baik saja ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun

"mm…tuan muda" ujar pelayan lee terputus karena ia ragu ingin mengatakannya pada Kyuhyun

"ajussi, bisakah tidak memanggilku tuan muda?, aku sangat risih mendengarnya. Panggil saja aku Kyuhyun" sahut Kyuhyun

"tapi…"

''gwencana ajussi, anggap saja itu panggilan special dari ajussi untukku" sahut Kyuhyun sembari menyunggingkan senyumnya di depan pelayan lee

"geurae…Kyuhyun" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"o iya, tadi ajussi ingin bicara apa padaku?"tanya Kyuhyun padanya

" ….gwencana" sahut pelayan lee berbohong

"aish….ajussi, aku tidak suka jika berbelit seperti ini. katakan saja padaku, jika ini mengenaiku aku akan menerima kenyataannya" sahut Kyuhyun yang ia yakin apa yang ingin disampaikan pelayan lee sangat berhubungan dengan dirinya.

" apa aku harus memberitahukan rahasia besar ini padanya?, tapi…jika aku memberitahukannya, aku khawatir kejadian ini akan membuatnya sangat shock" batin pelayan lee sambil menatap lekat Kyuhyun yang memperhatikan mimic wajah pelayan lee yang terlihat bingung

"ajussi… apa ada yang ajussi tutupi dariku?" tebak Kyuhyun

"owh..unnyie" sahut pelayan lee berbohong, Kyuhyun menatap lekat pelayan lee yang ia rasa pelayan itu telah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"aku tahu ajussi berbohong padaku, jebbal ajussi…katakan apa yang ingin ajussi beritahu padaku" ujar Kyuhyun penasaran

"mm….tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anda dengan tuan muda teukie. Menurut saya, tuan muda teukie sangat menyayangi anda" ujar pelayan lee mengalihkan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun.

"jincha?" sahut Kyuhyun senang

"nde, karena sebenarnya yang mengobati luka anda adalah tuan muda teukie" ujar pelayan lee, mendengar perkataan pelayan lee, Kyuhyun pun menundukkan wajahnya.

" wae ajussi?, jika memang benar teukie Hyung menyayangiku. lalu…kenapa, ia tidak ingin mengakuinya di depanku?" ujar Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit kecewa. Pelayan lee yang melihat Kyuhyun berkata demikian dengan nada kecewa, ia pun kemudian mengelus kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

" kyu…meskipun para Hyungmu tidak pernah menampakkan padamu kasih sayang mereka, tetapi sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, mereka semua sangat menyayangimu….bersabarlah, ajussi yakin…suatu hari nanti, mereka semua akan berterus terang bahwa mereka menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa mereka" sahut pelayan lee, Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkataan pelayan lee berusaha tersenyum di depannya, walaupun ia tahu…jika apa yang dikatakan pelayan lee benar, besar kemungkinan Kyuhyun hanya akan merasa bahagia untuk sesaat saja. Itulah yang Kyuhyun pikirkan saat ini. sehingga, ia pun mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pelayan lee terkejut.

" jika apa yang ajussi katakan benar, aku akan tetap menunggu kenyataan itu terjadi dalam hidupku, walaupun sampai tiba waktunya" sahut Kyuhyun, pelayan lee bingung dan cukup terkejut dengan perkataannya barusan.

"maksudmu…., sampai tiba waktunya apa?" tanya pelayaan lee

"ah…unnyie, ajussi. O iya, ajussi bisakah meninggalkanku sendirian. Aku mau istirahat" pinta Kyuhyun padanya.

"nee…, kalau begitu ajussi tinggal dulu. nanti malam, akan ajussi buatkan makanan kesukaanmu" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"nee ajussi, gumawo" sahut Kyuhyun padanya

"cheonmaneyo tuan muda" sahut pelayan lee padanya

"aish ajussi, jika hanya ada kita berdua, cukup panggil namaku saja" ujar Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya

"hahahaha….arasseo-arasseo" sahut pelayan lee

"kalau begitu saya keluar dulu, selamat berisitrahat kyu" ujar pelayan lee lagi padanya

"nee, ajussi" sahut Kyuhyun, setelah pelayan lee meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian di dalam kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun bergegas menutup pintu kamarnya. perlahan-lahan ia berjalan menuju kasurnya, dan matanya tertuju pada kotak yang diberikan oleh pelayan lee padanya. Ia pun kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. dalam hati Kyuhyun selalu bertanya-tanya siapakah yang memberikan hadiah itu untuknya?, dan siapakah yeoja bernama go hara itu?. ketika Kyuhyun membuka kotak berwarna putih itu, air mata Kyuhyun kembali menetes. ia tidak menyangka bahwa ada yang memberinya PSP dan GAME keluaran terbaru, yang sangat ingin ia beli. Tetapi, ia selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Kyuhyun bahagia akan hadiah tersebut.

" go hara?, siapa yeoja itu?, dan kenapa ia memberiku hadiah ini?" gumam Kyuhyun. Hati Kyuhyun selalu berharap bahwa Hyung-Hyungnya akan memberikan hadiah untuknya, tetapi yang paling Kyuhyun inginkan adalah kasih sayang dari para Hyungnya itu.

" sebaiknya aku mencari yeoja itu" pikir Kyuhyun, dan ia pun langsung menyeka air matanya. Kyuhyun berencana untuk mencari yeoja itu, kemudian ia pun keluar dari kamarnya. ia bergegas mencari yeoja itu, karena Kyuhyun yakin yeoja itu belum pergi jauh. Namun Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika ia melihat teukie masih berada di ruang tamu.

"bagaimana aku bisa keluar?, sedangkan teukie Hyung masih ada di sana" batin Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terus berpikir, sehingga ia pun mencari jalan pintas, yaitu melarikan diri dengan keluar melalui jendela kamarnya. Kyuhyun pun kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, dan ia buru-buru mengunci pintu kamarnya. ia segera menuju teras kamarnya, ia menatap ke bawah.

" aku harus mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu?" pikir Kyuhyun, tanpa berpikir panjang Kyuhyun pun melompat dan turun melalui batang pohon yang sangat dekat jaraknya dengan teras kamarnya. ketika berhasil, Kyuhyun langsung mempercepat langkah kakinya menuju pintu rahasia yang hanya ia ketahui. Setelah berhasil kabur dari rumah untuk sementara. Kyuhyun pun segera berlari mencari yeoja itu. Kyuhyun memang tidak mengetahui siapa itu go hara, namun Kyuhyun merasa ia pernah mendengar nama yeoja itu. tapi ia tidak tahu dimana.

"aku harus mencari yeoja itu, dan aku harus bertanya padanya kenapa ia memberiku hadiah itu" batin Kyuhyun. Seetibanya di halte bus, Kyuhyun pun kemudian duduk untuk beristirahat sejenak. Di halte bus itu tidak di padati dengan penumpang yang menunggu bus datang. Dan hanya terdapat 4 orang yang sedang menunggu bus, dan salah satunya adalah go hara yang belum ke Luxurious Roel Department. Kyuhyun duduk disebelah go hara. Dan Kyuhyun tidak mengetahui yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah go hara. Tetapi ketika ponsel go hara berdering, dan saat go hara berbicara dengan seseorang di telepon, dan ia menyebut nama Kyuhyun. ia pun mengetahui bahwa yeoja yang duduk disebelahnya itu adalah go hara.

"yeobseyo….nde saya sudah memberikan hadiah anda pada Kyuhyun tuan…." Kyuhyun menatap go hara, saat yeoja itu menyebut namanya.

"unnyie….saya tidak mengatakan pada pelayan di rumah anda kalau hadiah itu dari anda"

" apa…yang memberikan hadiah itu adalah salah satu dari Hyungku?" pikir Kyuhyun. ia masih menguping pembicaraan go hara

" nee…arasseo tuan….." sahut go hara, lalu go hara pun langsung menutup teleponnya. Kyuhyun yang penasaran akan pembicaraan hara tadi, ia pun langsung bertanya pada yeoja itu.

"mian…apa kamu yang memberikan hadiah PSP dan GAME itu pada namja bernama Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun menginterogasinya

" nde, bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" sahut go hara padanya

"tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraanmu saat kamu menyahut teleponn tadi" ujar Kyuhyun padanya

" owh" sahut go hara singkat

" tolong beritahu padaku, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"untuk apa saya memberitahukannya pada anda?, dan ada hubungan apa anda dengan Kyuhyun?, apa anda mengenalnya?" tanya go hara bertubi-tubi

"nde, karena Kyuhyun adalah teman saya. Dan Kyuhyun sangat ingin tahu, siapa yang menyuruhmu untuk memberikan hadiah itu padanya?" tanya Kyuhyun mendesaknya

"mian, saya tidak bisa memberitahukannya" sahut go hara

"jebbal" mohon Kyuhyun padanya

"cheongmal mianhe, saya tidak bisa" sahut go hara dan segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya, Kyuhyun langsung memegang tangannya dan memohon kepada hara

" jebbal…jebbal" pinta Kyuhyun masih memohon padanya

" mianhe" sesal hara tidak bisa memberitahukan Kyuhyun, karena khawatir Kyuhyun terus mendesaknya, go hara pun langsung melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang memegang tangannya, lalu ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam taksi. Go hara tidak menyadari bahwa kartu tanda pengenal kepegawaian miliknya terjatuh ketika ia buru-buru masuk ke dalam taksi. Kyuhyun yang menemukan kartu tanda pengenal milik go hara, Kyuhyun pun langsung mencegah taksi yang lewat di depannya.

"mau kemana?" tanya supir padanya

" tolong antar saya ke Luxurious Roel Department" pinta Kyuhyun

"nee…"sahut supir tersebut. dengan taksi yang ditumpanginya, Kyuhyun pun akhirnya tiba di depan Luxurious Roel Department. Dan ketika ia melihat go hara masuk ke dalam Luxurious Roel Department, Kyuhyun pun bergegas mengikuti go hara. Kyuhyun terus mengikuti go hara, namun langkah kakinya terhenti, dan Kyuhyun pun kemudian bersembunyi di balik tembok. Kyuhyun sangat terkejut ketika ia melihat hangeng berada di Luxurious Roel Department.

"hangeng Hyung?" batinnya

"go hara~ssi, gumawo sudah memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun. sebagai bonusnya, saya akan menambah gajimu" Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan saja ia dengar, ia langsung menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, dan air matanya kembali membasahi wajahnya. Ia menangis dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. Ia menangis karena bahagia bahwa ia mengetahui salah satu Hyungnya masih menyayannginya, tetapi ia juga menangis karena ia kecewa, kenapa hangeng tidak memberikan langsung kepadanya?, dan kenapa harus melalui orang lain?.

" wae Hyung?, apa salahku sebenarnya pada kalian?, aku tahu kalian sangat menyayangiku. tetapi…, tidak bisakah kalian mengatakannya langsung padaku?, aku tiak butuh hadiah itu Hyung, aku hanya butuh kasih sayang kalian….aku butuh perhatian kalian" batin Kyuhyun. air matanya mengalir dan masih mengalir membasahi pipinya. Karena kecewa mendengar perkataan hangeng pada go hara tadi, Kyuhyun pun melanjutkan langkah kakinya dan keluar dari Luxurious Roel Department. Sepanjang perjalanan, Kyuhyun hanya berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. dan ketika ia berada di tepi jalan raya, dan saat ini lampu hijau masih menyala. Kyuhyun pun berjongkok di tepi jalan itu. ia menundukkan wajahnya, dan ia masih menangis. ia tidak peduli pada orang lain yang menatapnya.

"go hara~ssi, gumawo sudah memberikan hadiah itu pada Kyuhyun"

"sebenarnya yang mengobati luka anda adalah tuan muda teukie"

"kyu…meskipun para Hyungmu tidak pernah menampakkan padamu kasih sayang mereka, tetapi sebenarnya jauh di lubuk hatinya, mereka semua sangat menyayangimu….bersabarlah, ajussi yakin…suatu hari nanti, mereka semua akan berterus terang bahwa mereka menyayangimu lebih dari nyawa mereka"perkataan-perkataan itu kembali terngiang di pikirannya.

" jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian tidak mau mengakuinya?, jika kalian menyayangiku, kenapa kalian memperlakukanku seperti ini?, jika kalian menyayangiku, apa kalian harus selalu bersikap dingin dan ketus padaku?, aku ingin sekali mendengar kata sayang yang kalian katakan langsung padaku, meskipun hanya 1 kali aku mendengarnya, tetapi hal itulah yang sangat ku inginkan Hyung….cheongmal saranghae…, aku sangat butuh perhatian dan kasih sayang kalian. aku hanya membutuhkan kalian" Kyuhyun bergumam dalam isak tangisnya.

TBC

Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


End file.
